


Teachers Pet: Reiner x Reader

by Reinersupremacy28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Calculus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinersupremacy28/pseuds/Reinersupremacy28
Summary: You start your senior year of college when you get the news that there's a new Calculus professor on campus that's not much older than you. Will you take the risk?
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

You spent your summer at your parent's house to be with your family. You didn't keep in contact with your roommates as much as you said you would, but it didn't matter since you were going back to your dorm in a week.

1 week later

  
Finally, you arrived back at your dorm after a long flight. Right as you open the door your first roommate Sasha comes running towards you. "Y/n! I have news! You're gonna love it!" You give her a shocked and confused face but before you could say anything she jumps on you which causes you to fall over.

You look at Mikasa who is your second roommate, "Why is she so excited to see me?" Mikasa looks up from her phone, "something about a new hot professor in your Calculus class." Sasha is leaning on top of you with big eyes and a devilish grin.

"Sasha can you stop crushing me please."

She crawls off of you and sits on the couch patting the cushion next to her, waiting for you to join. You reluctantly join her after hearing what Mikasa told you.

"I just so happened to bump into Hange 2 weeks ago in the office and I decided to catch up with her," Sasha says still smiling at you.

"Ok, so what does Hange have to do with the new professor?" You say as you slouch back into the couch.

"Since she teaches in the math and science department she told me there's a new Calculus teacher that just so happens to teach your class."

Your eyes light up a little, "Did you meet him? What's he like?"

"He's tall, muscular, broad shoulders, blonde hair, hazel eyes, light beard, and a warm smile," Sasha was nearly drooling.

You try to throw the description together in your brain so you can come up with an image of what he may look like.

"What did you say his name was?" You look up at her.

"Oh! His name is Reiner Braun but you'll have to address him as Mr. Braun."

Mikasa starts listing his information off like an FBI agent without looking up from her phone.

"Reiner Braun, he's 33 with a Calculus degree of course. Top of his class and captain of his college football team. His current relationship status is single and lives at-"

Before she could finish her sentence Sasha cut her off so she won't spill too much personal information about a teacher.

"Mikasa you didn't have to say all that let alone look up his address," Sasha glares at her as she speaks.

"Sorry I just wanted to help you out a little" she barks back.

You sit there awkwardly as Sasha and Mikasa go off on each other for 10 minutes.

Sitting up, you interrupt their argument, "Guys I think we should head to bed. After all, we have our senior year to start tomorrow morning."

"You have a point," Mikasa says as she stands up and heads over to her room.

Sasha watches Mikasa leave the room and turns her gaze towards you, "you're right y/n, it's getting late and we need a good night's rest for our first day."

She jumps up off the couch and lazily walks to her room. You get up and check if all the doors are locked before you head to bed.

As you are changing he starts to linger in the back of your head. You couldn't stop thinking about him even though you haven't met him yet. Just the thought of seeing him in person gives you butterflies, you were getting nervous.

You decided that tea would help your nerves before bed. Netflix was running on your laptop as the kettle was heating. Once you finished making tea you bring it to your room so you can lay down while watching Netflix. About an hour into the movie you put on you fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to Sasha violently shaking your body. She seems to be in such a good mood for you to go to class. 

"What do you want Sasha?" You groan as you try to sit up in bed.

"Y/n get dressed you have a full day ahead of you!" Sasha jumps up and is practically running laps around your room of excitement.

  
You can't help but giggle at the sight of her being excited about  your  class. Mikasa enters the room with a heavy face.

"Sasha can you not yell so loud," she mutters and returns to her room. 

Sasha nearly pulls you out of bed so you can hurry and start your day already. 

10:45 am

You were early to class, along with a few others. So, as you waited for everyone else to pile in you decided to set up your MacBook and notebook. 

You heard the campus's grand bell ring as class was about to start. Everyone's chatter fell low once a tall attractive man walks in. All the females gawked and eyed him from head to toe. 

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Braun."

His words echoed through your ears, you couldn't take your eyes off him. He wore a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up and a bit of chest showing, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. The shirt was tight on him because of his muscular physique.  This man was flawless. 

"Please open your textbooks to page 15 and we'll start on Finding Limits Graphically."

As he starts the lecture I couldn't help but daydream about all the things he could do to me. Then all of a sudden I snapped out of it when he calls my name. 

"Y/n? Can I speak to you after class?" He says. 

Great. I just embarrassed myself in front of my classmates and most importantly him.

What seems like forever has passed by until class ended. You pack all of your belongings but waited for everyone to leave class so Reiner could privately speak to you. 

"You can come over now," his voice is low and charmingly deep. 

You slowly get up from your seat and walk over to his desk. His eyes are glued to you and not once took them off of you the time you walked over. 

"I noticed that you weren't paying attention to my lecture, you seemed to be in the clouds."

To be real honest I was on cloud 9 thinking about him. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Braun it won't happen again," you hold your breath as you speak to him. 

He was staring at you intensely, checking your figure. He smirks at you and runs his fingers through his hair. 

  
"Don't let it happen again," his smirk turns into a sly smile.

You nod and shuffle your way out of his classroom. Once you walked out the door you let out a sigh of relief. That was the most intense conversation you've ever had with a professor.

_ This man will be the death of me. _


	3. Chapter 3

You head back to your dorm, as you're walking across campus you start to replay the scene in your head. 

Why can't I stop thinking about him?

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you accidentally bump into someone. 

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to run into you."

It was a college frat boy, Jean. He was with his friends: Connie and Eren. 

"It's all right sweet cheeks, you don't need to apologize," he has a smug look on his face like he's got you swooned over him. 

"Uh yeah, sorry again, I have to get going now," you try to hurry past him. 

Jean quickly cuts you off of your path and tries to continue his conversation. 

"What's the hurry? You got a date you're late for?"

"No, and I'm not interested in anything you're going to ask me either," you state, clearly irritated by his presence. 

Before he could even reply you speed walk away. His defeat in trying to flirt with you caused Connie and Eren to laugh and make fun of him. 

You reached your dorm, luckily Sasha wasn't there, or else she would bombard you with questions and you weren't in the mood. You changed into some casual wear and decided to go out to your favorite coffee shop. 

You ordered your coffee and sat at a table away from the crowd of people. Messy stacks of papers were spread on your table. You tried catching up on the lesson since you daydreamed the whole time without writing a single thing down. 

Hours have passed and you started to get frustrated. You weren't understanding the lesson even with the examples in the textbook and online. You decided to give up and start packing your stuff and go back to your dorm. As you try to rush through people to exit the shop you bump into someone again. 

_ God, why can't people stay in their lane today?  _

You look up and lock eyes with a familiar pair of hazel eyes. It was Reiner. 

"Hey what a coincidence that I bump into you," he said with a soft smile. 

"Yeah, same. Sorry for running into you, it's been a stressful day," you show him the pile of notes in your bag. 

"Ah I see little miss daydream is trying to catch up on the lesson I went over today," he chuckles. 

You furrow your brow at him, however, you couldn't help but blush at his teasing response. 

"You know, I don't mind reteaching the lesson to you if you're up for it," he raises his eyebrow as he longingly stares at you. 

Heat starts to form under your skin. No one has ever made you feel this way just by conversating. Being around him would make you crave him more. 

"No, it's ok Mr. Braun I'll figure it out on my own," you nervously mutter. 

He didn't say anything but just by looking at his eyes; it could tell a million stories. His eyes soften before he spoke. 

"That's ok y/n don't forget that there's class tomorrow morning so don't be up so late studying."

"Of course, see you tomorrow," you wave to him as you start to walk back to your car.

Once again you were back in your dorm. You couldn't wait to just lay in bed and fall asleep. Your head was starting to hurt from all the work you were studying; it was exhausting. You threw your bag onto the kitchen table and walked to your room. The second your head hit the pillow you were knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few weeks since you've started his class. All the lessons were getting harder by the chapter and it was making you fall behind in class. Reiner would have pop quizzes to test your knowledge on the lecture and you'd practically fail them every time. 

Today's class surprisingly went by quickly. Right when the bell rang you cram all your stuff in your bag and got up to leave. 

"Y/n stay here." 

Reiner's voice was stern and serious. You stopped in your tracks with your back facing him. His voice gave you goosebumps and your back started to heat as you felt his eyes on you. 

"What is it Mr. Braun?" you ask as you slowly turn to face him. 

"I've noticed that you're not passing my class, is there anything keeping you from the work or are you not understanding it?" 

Truth is, you don't understand the work but you just don't want to tell him. 

"I'm not grasping any of the lessons like the rest of the class." Your knees were starting to get weak and your throat suddenly gets dry. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" His face looks concerned. 

"I was too nervous to ask."

He studied you for a second. Just looking at your body language, trying to figure you out before giving a small nod. 

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow I'll privately tutor you." He started to relax his face and give a small smile. 

"Oh yeah that'll be fine," just the thought of you being alone with him made your heart pound. 

"Great. Will 5:30 work?"

"Of course," you give him a gentle smile. 

"Here's my number, I'll text you my address."

Your eyes widened a little as you watch him write his number on a little piece of paper. I can't believe the Reiner Braun is giving me his number. 

He looks up and signals you over with his index finger. You walk over to his desk. 

"Here, I'll see you tomorrow and be ready," his tone changed back to being serious. 

You take the paper and shove it into your pocket. "Ok thank you, Mr. Braun, see you then."

Turning towards the door you try to keep a nonchalant attitude as you're walking out of his class. 

Sasha caught you in the courtyard walking to your guy's dorm. 

"Hey, y/n what are you doing out of class so late?" She was genuinely wondering until she realized. "Were you hooking up with Mr. Braun!" Her eyes wide as she jumped up and shook your arm. 

"Shh! If you say something like that out loud I'll get kicked out of school! Also, to answer your question: No I didn't hook up with him after class."

You both silently walk to your dorm trying not to say anything else that could potentially get you expelled. 

Finally, as you unlock the door and step in the room, Sasha let it rip on the questions. 

"So what did you actually do? Is he just as charming as I thought he would be? If you didn't hook up today then did you another time? What's his class like?"

You were blown away at how much this girl could talk. While you sat there and brainstormed every question you decided to ignore them and tell her what happened after class. 

"So after class, Mr. Braun called me over to discuss my participation and grade in his course," you let out a sigh as you continue. 

"He seemed disappointed that I was failing so he decided that he'll privately tutor me tomorrow."

Sasha's mouth hung open in shock. "You're going to a private teaching session with a hottie!?"

"Uh yeah, and he gave me his number so I could meet him at his place," you nervously smile at her. 

Sasha let out the loudest scream you could ever imagine. "YOU GOT HIS NUMBER WITHOUT EVEN ASKING?"

Anxiously sweating you give a slight nod to her. She runs towards you, grabs your wrist, and takes you to your room. 

"We have to find you an outfit to wear to his place," she buzzes around your closet. 

It took us 45 minutes to finally agree on a casual outfit. It wasn't too showy and it wasn't too dull. You decided that a comfy athletic fit would catch his eye. Sasha chose a grey college long-sleeve while you chose black Nike running shorts. 

Just as you were settling you couldn't help but pull out the piece of paper with his number on it. You were tempted to text him but that would be irresponsible to text your professor at this hour. Suddenly you got a bold feeling and sent him a message. 

"Can't wait to study tomorrow."

You knew what you were doing when you said that. It was clear that you were excited to be with him alone and not to study. 

A couple minutes go by until your phone buzzed back. 

"I as well, be prepared with your notes and textbook."

Not the response you thought you would get but of course, he had to keep it professional. You roll over in bed and stay up thinking about what will happen at the private lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

You just finished class and this time you took decent notes to use for your study in the afternoon. Since you have a few hours to yourself you decide you'll just prep before you meet with him. 

As you waited for the shower to heat up you decided to grab a face mask so you could try it after showering. You hurried in the shower and you practically used every product in there because you didn't want Reiner to think you smell weird.

Hopping out of the shower you start to apply the face mask. You checked the time on your phone; it was 5:00. Right as you were about to turn your phone off you get a text. It was from Reiner and the message contained his address. You couldn't help but get some adrenaline from his text. 

You washed the face mask off and got dressed. Scrambling around to pack your bag you were having a hard time finding your textbook. After about a few minutes of search, you finally found it, grabbing your car keys you rush out the door to your car. 

You set up your GPS and put his address in. Looking around the area he lives you realized he lives in the luxury apartments nearby. It only took about 10 minutes for you to drive to an apartment complex called "Lighthouse". He also provided his room number so you don't have to wander around looking for him. 

5:20 pm

You showed up at the door of his apartment room. It was a bit early than he said but you didn't want to sit in your car for 10 more minutes. You knocked on the door and patiently waited. 

_ Click _

You heard the door unlock and a strong fresh scent hit you when it opened. There Reiner stood before you with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hand holding the top of the towel in place and the other propping him up on the wall between the door. His messy wet blonde hair was dripping water onto his chest. 

"Oh.. um.. sorry I didn't realize you were going to shower before." Your whole body was on fire staring at his bare chest. 

He grins, "it's ok, I just got back from the gym but you can go sit at the table while I go put some clothes on."

Reiner steps to the side and leaves enough room for you to walk through the door. He walks by and leads you to a dining room and points at the table. 

"You can make yourself comfortable while I'm gone," he pats your shoulder and turns to his room. 

You watched as he walked away, every muscle on this man was defined. Regaining yourself from your intense staring you start to take your notes out and wait for Reiner. 

He comes back wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Pulling a chair next to you he examines your notes. 

"These are good notes but we need to focus on past work you've been failing."

He opens your textbook and starts to explain 3 chapters in the span of 2 hours. You start to realize that 1 on 1 tutoring isn't that bad and it was helping you. Reiner made you do a couple of challenging work questions which became easy for you. 

There was one question that made you stuck which caught Reiners attention. He leans in closer to you, his chin almost resting on your shoulder. You can smell the cologne he sprayed on his neck. He smelled like a minty lavender which was intoxicating, making you want him more. 

"Where is it that you don't understand?" He said in a low husky voice. 

You felt a shiver go down your spine as he whispered in your ear. Using your pencil you point at the part that confused you. Reiner scans the problem and starts to explain how to continue from where you left off. 

Finally, you guys finished studying. You checked the time, 8:30 pm. Reiner watches you shove everything back into your bookbag. Then a faint noise comes from your stomach. You realized you haven't eaten anything since you got home from class that morning and I think Reiner was starting to think the same thing. 

"Hey why don't you stay here for another hour, I'll make you something to eat," he flashes the cutest smile. 

You looked at him a bit embarrassed at the fact he heard your stomach growling. "Are you sure? You don't have to do all that."

"It's fine I don't mind. You can watch a movie on Netflix in my living room if you like."

"Ok, thank you Mr. Braun I appreciate it," you give him a warm smile. 

As you both part ways you turn on Netflix and watch the first random movie that pops up. Halfway through the movie Reiner comes by and hands you a bowl of lemon, asparagus, and chicken pasta. It's obvious he made the healthy dish to keep his toned physique. 

"This is my favorite pasta to make, I hope you like it," his eyes sparkled with joy.

You ate the whole bowl in less than 10 minutes out of hunger. Reiner looks over at your empty bowl and is surprised to see how fast you eat when you're hungry. He finishes his food and brings the empty dinnerware back to the kitchen. 

Reiner returns to the room and plops down next to you on the couch. He looked exhausted, you couldn't help but draw small circles around his hand with your finger. Your touch captured his attention. He moved his hand and wrapped his arm around your outside shoulder, making you lean in against his chest. 

You can hear his heart racing as you laid on his chest. Reiner looked down at you and smiled. 

"You're something else y/n."

You looked up and grinned at him. Both of you were too tired to exchange words; you ended up nuzzling your face closer to his neck and finish the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

You wake up in an unfamiliar room, then it hits you; you fell asleep at Reiners apartment. Checking the time, 10:00 am, you had an hour before class started. 

Reiner walks into the room. 

"Hey you fell asleep on me last night so I carried you to the guest bedroom," he was fixing his shirt as he spoke. 

"Oh thank you, again but I have to go so I can change for class."

Your bag was next to the bed. You picked it up and started to head towards the door. 

"I'll see you in an hour y/n," Reiner shyly waves to you. 

You turn to him and wave back. Swinging the door open you quickly rush down the hall so you can change your clothes in time. 

10:50 am

You're rushing down the hallway trying to reach your class. You were late since you took too long to chose something to wear. You turned the corner and crashed into the school's janitor, Levi. 

"Damn it, watch where you're going," he gets up and noticed that some mop water got on your clothes. "Tch that's what you get."

Dizzy from falling over you saw the grey and brown stain on your shirt. There was no time to go change so you ended up going to class in the dirty shirt. 

Reiner was already starting his lecture when you walked in late. He stops mid-sentence and switches his gaze towards you. All the girls were snickering and whispering about your clothes. 

You didn't even say anything to anyone, you just headed straight toward your chair and took your notebook out. For the rest of the time being in that room, you felt a bit upset about the whole closet malfunction. 

The bells echoed through the halls and you started to pack up, then Reiner calls you over. 

"What happened?"

"I ran into Levi when I was running to your class and his gross mop water splashed on me," you kept a straight face. 

"I have a hoodie I normally keep when the button-ups make me uncomfortable, if you want to, you could borrow it," he gets up and walks to a drawer where he keeps it. 

"Sure I'll take it."

He takes it out and hands it to you. As you put it on you couldn't help but notice how his face started to turn red while you wore his oversized hoodie. 

"You look adorable," he said

You blushed at his comment. Reiner walks over to you and inches you against his desk. Your palms start to sweat as he starts to get closer to you. 

"You're playing a dangerous game toying with your professor like this y/n," his lips centimeters away from yours. 

Then an abrupt knock came from the classroom door. Reiner called out to let them in. It was the Dean, Erwin Smith. 

"Mr. Braun I didn't know you had a student with you," Erwin says as he steps closer. 

You improvised something to say so Dean Smith wouldn't suspect anything, "I was just asking him a question about the homework, I'll be out of your way." You start to head for the door. 

You finally made it to your dorm. Mikasa greets you as you walk in. 

"Hey y/n. Eren and Connie invited us to Marlo's party tonight are you up for it?"

Suddenly Sasha appears from the hall. She heard Mikasa's question. 

"It's Friday, come with us and have fun for once," she smiles. 

You cave in and agree to go to the party. Sasha and Mikasa bought you an outfit with you were still in class. They bought you a champagne-colored dress with sparkles on it and heels that were a nude color. Mikasa spent an hour trying to do your makeup and hair. Once both of your roommates finished experimenting you guys were finally ready to go to the party. 


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while since you've been to a party. Mikasa and Sasha are tugging on your arm to walk faster so you guys can start drinking. 

We arrive and Sasha knocks on the door; Marlo opens the door with his arm around Hitch. They greet us and let us in. 

The whole frat house was crowded with sweaty bodies. As you entered the main room music was blaring from every angle. Then you saw a familiar face, Jean. He was starstruck at your outfit. 

"I didn't know you were into parties," he pokes your shoulder. 

"I'm not but I decided to come with my friends," you snap back at him with a bit of attitude. 

You regret giving him an attitude because the same smug look starts to appear on his face again. Sasha comes over with Connie and Mikasa. 

"Y/n we're gonna go take some shots, you coming?"

You sigh knowing it will be a long night, "Okay I'll come."

Connie decided to do the honors a pour you a shot of tequila since you actually came to a party. You quickly ingest the shot, feeling a burn go down your throat. Everyone started to down shots like it was water. 

It's been a few hours since you've arrived at the party. Mikasa followed Eren to go play 7 minutes while Sasha sat on the couch drunk out of her mind. You thought about leaving but you would be a horrible roommate to leave your friends unconscious at a random frat house. 

After a few more drinks your head started to hurt but you didn't think much of it. Jean comes back to pester you. 

"Here I got you a drink, you probably think I'm some type of asshole," he hands you a cup half-full of mysterious alcohol. 

You hesitantly take the cup from him and start to drink it. Jean practically stayed by your side the whole time ever since he gave you a drink. 

30 minutes go by and your vision starts to get hazy and you start to lose your balance. You look at Jean with a worried face. Then, you became aware that he mixed the top 3 strongest drinks they had and gave it to you. He knew you already had a couple of drinks, so if he gave you one strong drink then it would knock you out. 

Jean carries your unconscious body out of the house. He tries to hurry across campus to reach his frat house. Halfway there a tall male figure stops him. 

"Where are you going with her?"

"Why I'm taking her back to her dorm," Jean tries to push past them. 

He puts his hand on Jean's shoulder, "You better put her down before you're reported to Dean Smith."

"Dude I don't want to get kicked out of my frat or lose my scholarship," Jean starts to get upset. 

"Then let her go and I'll take her in but if you refuse then say goodbye to college."

Jean doesn't say anything for a minute before putting you down. 

"Thank you, now continue to where you were going."

You start to gain consciousness and see Reiner standing above you. His face was full of uneasiness as he sees how bad the alcohol hit you. 

"Reiner..? What are you doing here..?" You slur your words still half unconscious. 

"I had to stay back to finish some work. Luckily I did," his voice started to get angry. 

He picks you up bridal style and carries you to his car. He buckles you in and before he could back out of the doorway you pull on the collar of his shirt. 

"Hey what are you doing," Reiner tries to pull your hand away. 

You tighten your grip and pull him closer to you. Your thoughts hazy, you kiss him on the cheek. He was taken aback by your action; his face started to get hot and flustered. 

The next morning 

You woke up, your head pounding. You didn't recognize your surroundings again. The bed you laid on had black silk sheets and you were on in your underwear and an oversized hoodie. You don't remember anything besides blacking out from too many drinks. 

Getting up from the bed you decide to explore. The rooms looked familiar until it dawned upon you that you were at Reiners apartment again. You enter the kitchen seeing Reiner cooking eggs. He was shirtless wearing grey sweats and a white apron. 

"Oh hey sleepyhead," he laughs and flashes a cute smile. 

You take a seat at the table and watch him cook. 

" How's your head feeling," he asks without turning his head. 

"It still hurts a lot," you replied as you rub your temples. 

He sets a plate of food down for you and starts to fill a kettle with water. 

"I'll make you tea, it helps with hangovers."

You take little bites out of the food trying to avoid throwing up if you ate too fast. Reiner comes around and sets a cup full of tea along with some medicine to help the pain. He gently pats your head and goes to fetch you some shorts since he noticed that you still weren't wearing pants. 

Reiner made the decision that you'll stay at his apartment until you've fully recovered. He didn't want to speak about what happened last night either. 

You napped most of the day. Occasionally Reiner would come sit with you and watch a movie. 

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I feel better now," you say giving a slight smile. 

"Good because we're going out," Reiner stands up and holds his hand out towards you. 

You take his hand as he goes to pack a backpack. 

"Where are we going?" you ask. 

He looks up from his bag, "it's a surprise."

He finished packing and leads you out of his apartment to his car. Reiner pulls up to your dorm. 

"Go pack an extra outfit and don't forget to pack a bathing suit." 

You did as he said but you couldn't help but think,  _ where is he taking me? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {important} when you get to a line of "~~~" play the following songs:  
> Like I Want You - Giveon  
> Comfortable- HER  
> Get You - Daniel Caesar  
> Into Orbit- Alex Isley

You pack a bag with an extra outfit and put on a bathing suit under your clothes. Sasha walks into your room.

"Y/n are you okay? You disappeared last night and didn't text us," her face looks distraught. 

You felt bad that you didn't even send one text to either of your roommates that you were fine. 

"I'm fine Sasha, all I remember is blacking out and waking up in Reiner's apartment again," you try to assure her so she won't beat herself up about it, but it was too late

Her eyes started to shine and look glassy, then a tear started to fall. She felt horrible for letting that happen to you. "I felt sick to my stomach when I heard what Jean tried doing to you," Sasha was trying to wipe her tears away but they kept spilling. 

"What do you mean? What happened to me?"

Sasha told you everything that happened before your blackout. "Connie told me what Jean tried to pull on you this morning."

You started to feel a sudden pain in your chest. You had to sit down on your bed for a second and think about all of the new and horrid information. Sasha comes over to hug you. Once her arms wrapped around you, your whole body collapsed into her embrace. 

"I'm so sorry y/n, I should've known better," Sasha rubs your back as she tries to calm you down. 

"None of this is your fault so don't try to blame yourself," you pull away and wipe your tears. 

Sasha glances at your bag and tilts her head to the side with a wondering look. You catch on to what she's about to ask. 

"Reiner took care of me today, he wanted to take me somewhere," you get up to get your bag. 

"Be safe for me please," she uttered. 

You look back at Sasha, "I promise." Turning to the door you started to head toward the parking lot. You open the car door and sit in the passenger seat. 

Reiner looks up at you, "what took so long?"

You gaze over at him, "why did you tell me what Jean did?" Confused and upset you just wanted to know the truth. 

He looks down at his lap, his expression was heartbreaking. You stared at him waiting for a response but he couldn't even say a complete sentence. 

"Look y/n, I didn't want to scare you. You already had a hangover to recover from. If I told you that information early then that would've stressed you out. I don't want you to feel afflicted," his long sorrow face slowly turns toward you. 

You were too drained to say anything. Before you knew it Reiner started his car and drove you to the coffee shop where you bumped into each other. You followed behind him as he made his order. As you finished your order Reiner cuts in and said he'll pay for you. He doesn't like the idea of a woman paying if he's taking them out. 

Both of you return to the car, it was still a bit silent. Arriving near a path off the road Reiner starts to drive in its direction. Finally, after a few more minutes of driving off a mysterious road, you reach a secluded beach spot. 

He parks and walks to the back of the car to grab a few blankets. You step out and start walking on the sand. Reiner trails behind you not too far. He sets the blanket down so you can sit and watch the waves crash on each other. Taking a seat next to you he lets out a sigh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I brought you here so we could talk," he distracts himself by drawing shapes on the sand. "I want to open up to you y/n and take things slow."

Not moving your head you side-eye him, still listening. 

"I don't want to rush you into things you're not comfortable with, especially since you're still a student of mine. If anything I'll wait for you to be ready however long it takes."

You slightly move your head to look at him, he was avoiding eye contact with a bashful expression. "I'm grateful that you even thought about talking about this Reiner."

He gave a faint smile. "Ever since I laid eyes on you I couldn't stop thinking about you. It may seem wrong for a professor to confess feelings to a student but I must get this off my chest."

"I feel the same way, I just can't shake this feeling," your heart starts to flutter. "I have something to ask if you don't mind answering," you fully face him waiting for a response. 

"What is it?" He turns to give his full attention. 

"What makes you so thoughtful? You've done so much for me already, I just want to know how you could be so.. perfect."

He gives a facial expression you didn't expect, it was almost like he was in pain. "My father wasn't very fond of me. He didn't want to be a part of me or my mother. I just want to be a better person than he was." He stares at the sand. 

You were speechless, nothing could've prepared you for what he said. You scoot over and hold his hand. Reiner looks up and gives a weak but reassuring smile. 

He stands up and tries to brush off the story he just told you. "Come on," he takes his shirt off and holds his hand out to help you up. 

You accept and strip down to your bikini. He drags you to the shore of the ocean. You try to keep your balance from the strong current until Reiner starts to splash you with saltwater. The water got in you're eye which caused you to fall over and get soaked. 

He giggled at the sight of you going blind and getting engulfed in mini waves of water. You regain your vision and decide to get back at him by tackling him while his guard was down. 

You quickly stand up and rush towards him and knock him over. He falls over with a big splash following. When Reiner stood up you soon regretted it. The water glistening on his skin made you go crazy. His shorts were stuck to his legs like glue. He looked up and pushed his hair back while giving a mischievous smile. 

Reiner starts to run after you as you tried to run away. He catches up and tosses you over his shoulder. Carrying you back to the blanket he gently sets you down. Both of you laid next to each other and watched the stars for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a TikTok if you’d like to follow :) it’s user is “Reinersupremacy28”

_ Time skip another few weeks _

You and Reiner have been easing into this "talking stage" you're in. Both of you have done a few reckless things without actually thinking about the repercussions. Reiner decided that we would hang out every other weekend and relax. 

You were getting dropped off at your dorm by Reiner when you see Jean approaching the car. An unusual sick feeling started to rise in your stomach. You couldn't move; it's like you were frozen in place. 

"What do you got going on here?" Jean beams a cheeky smile. 

"Get away from me Jean," you bitterly scold him. 

Jean then changes his gaze to Reiner, giving him cold eyes. He sits on the hood of his car, not breaking eye contact. Reiner clenched his jaw seeing Jean disrespectfully sit on his car in front of him. 

"I see that there's been some type of teacher-student relationship going on here?" Jean raises his eyebrow at you as his cheeky smile turns into a malicious one. 

"What are you up to," you angrily mutter. 

"I wonder what Dean Smith would think about this, hearing about his new professor having a private relationship with one of his students," he sharply turns his face back to Reiner. 

Reiner gets out of his car and shoves Jean off the hood. "What's your deal? Why are you so obsessed with y/n."

Jean stands up and laughs in his face, "Oh Mr. Braun you're so fun to piss off."

You watch Reiner's temper go through the roof as his fists tightly close.  He was really about to punch him in the face.  Then, he let it go, all the tension just flushed away and he walked away from the scene. Reiner walks by you without saying a word. He gets in his car and leaves you in the dust. 

"I hope you learn from your mistakes y/n," Jean tries to step closer to you. 

Before he could even say or do anything to you, you slap him. "I can't believe you're still out to get me. Leave me alone and stay out of my personal life."

"You're crazy. Why can't you get with a guy your age? Or is it because you have daddy issues that you don't want to be with me," he holds his face in pain as you can see a red mark start to appear where you hit him. 

You leave him as he sits there a yells meaningless insults. Once you calmed down you remember the way Reiner just left you to be on your own. Your heart shattered, you were confused on why he would just abandon you like that. Tears start to build the more you thought about it.  Why did I fall for him?

_ Monday  _

You attend class like you normally do but something just felt  off . Reiner walks in and starts the lecture. He didn't even look your way the whole time being. The bell rang and you left his class without exchanging words. 

Turns out it was going to be like that for the whole week. Every time you would come into contact with him he would avoid you as much as possible. He never made eye contact either. His behavior was starting to aggravate you. Since he wasn't going to make the first move to talk you chose to instead. 

"Good morning Mr. Braun," you gave him a nervously weak smile as you walk toward your seat. 

He looks from his paperwork, "good morning miss L/N."

You let out a sharp sigh and drop down in your seat. The lecture went on infinitely, you were too upset to even pay attention. Everyone was dismissed, you rushed to be the first one out. 

You locked yourself in your room for the weekend. Sasha and Mikasa tried to force you out but you wouldn't budge. You constantly checked your phone every few minutes waiting for a text from Reiner, to no avail. 

You sit up in your bed and stare at the wall.  Why won't he say anything?  Figuring that he still has a hard time expressing his emotions you felt the need to go visit him and talk it out. 

You grab your keys and head out the door. 10 minutes later you turn up to his apartment complex. Walking around for a bit you finally reach his room. You knock and wait several minutes. The door opens but it wasn't the person you expected. It was a woman. 


	10. Chapter 10

The door swung open and a petite woman stands in the doorway. She had fair skin tone, black hair with a middle part, and grey eyes. You were shocked in disbelief.  Could he really move on this fast? Were you just some distraction to him?  Your thoughts were running so much that you didn't even realize she said anything to you. 

"You must be y/n?" She holds her hand out and gives a gentle smile. 

Looking at her hand you give her a questioning look, you didn't want to shake her hand until found out what her relationship is with Reiner. She finally catches on to your look and drops her hand. 

"Sorry, you must be thinking I'm some type of second girlfriend to Reiner," she rubs the back of her hand. 

You look up to make eye contact with her, giving her a blank stare. She makes an awkward smile trying to lighten the mood. You tilt your head to the side and look behind the woman trying to see if Reiner would be in one of the rooms behind her. Suddenly a familiar voice calls out. 

"Who's at the door Pieck?"

Reiner walks around the corner and sees you standing behind Pieck. His eyes soften at the sight of your expressionless face. 

"Y/n I could explain," he staggers in your direction. 

At that point, you didn't want to hear anything he had to say. You turn and run down the hall, trying to hurry your way back to your car. You finally get to your car breathlessly. Sitting in the driver's seat, tears surge down your cheeks. A part of you wished to stay so you could hear what he had to say but another part just wanted to give up and leave. 

_ I was stupid to think my professor would fall for me like I fell for him.  _

_ Wednesday  _

It's been a few days since the incident at Reiners apartment. You decided it would be refreshing to do some school work outside. You made your way to a little table and set your bag down. Right as you were about to sit down you felt someone brush next to you and sit down.  Of all the tables around you why mine?  You sharply exhale and look to see who it was. 

The sight you saw made your blood boil. It was Jean and he looked ready to start more trouble. 

"What's up y/n, why are you alone today?" He lifted his eyebrow in a concerning but sarcastic way. 

"You can never take a hint, can you? I told you to stay away from me," you start to pick up your belongings. 

As you stood up Jean tugged at your shirt so you could sit back down and give him attention. The abrupt tug caused you to fall back into your seat. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He rests his fingers under your chin. 

Reiner was watching from a distance, but the second he saw Jean lay a finger on you he couldn't hold back. He rushes his way towards your table and grabs your wrist to pull you behind him. 

"Stop harassing her," Reiner glares at Jean. 

"Haven't we had this talk before Mr. Braun?"Jean smirks at Reiner as he steps closer. "It would be a shame if a certain someone caught wind about this."

"Shut up," Reiner's temper started to rise. 

Jean decided it was a good idea to try to shove Reiner. He struck Reiner in the chest, he didn't move. In disbelief, Jean tries to throw a punch at him. Before his fist could hit Reiners face he grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm behind his back, and pinned him to the table. 

"I'm going to say this nicely. You will leave y/n and I alone and we'll never have to go through this again," Reiner pulls Jean's arm higher. 

Jean cries in pain, "Ok! Ok! I'll stop! I swear just let me go."

Reiner lets him go and waits for him to get up. Jean finally stands up and walks away without saying a word to both of us. Reiner turns towards you and tells you to follow him. You obey and follow him to his classroom. 

"Look, I want to talk about what happened over the weekend," he says as he sinks in his office chair. 

You stare at him and nod waiting for him to continue.

"Pieck is an old friend of mine. I called her so she could help me figure out how to clean up this situation between us. I didn't know how to address it and I'm sorry. She was there to help me brainstorm a way to apologize and talk to you but I guess you beat me to it that day," he looked up and waited for a response.

"Reiner I don't understand why you had to leave me like that.. especially if it's Jean," you drop your head and stare at the floor. 

"I didn't know how to react. I didn't want to hurt a student on campus either. If I did punch Jean in the face I would most likely lose my job and get charged for assault. These past few days have been terrible, thinking about all the pain I caused you."

His words stung but it was true, he did cause so much pain in the matter of a few days. Before you could say anything he gets up and walks closer to you. 

He gently pushes you against the wall, closing you in between his arms, "I'm sorry y/n, could you forgive me?"


	11. Chapter 11

As the space between you two start to close you hear a loud rustling outside the classroom. It startled the both of you causing Reiner to quickly jump back into his seat thinking it would be Erwin. You go check to see who it was; no one was there.  Weird. 

"Who was it?" Reiner whispers. 

"No one.." you reply a bit on edge. 

"Come back," he says as he pats his lap. 

You look at him and think to yourself for a second. "Uh I think I should leave," you murmur, still looking through the small window next to the door. 

"Why?" He whines. 

"I feel like someone's watching us," a shiver runs down your back thinking about it. 

Reiner stays silent as you turn to retrieve your bag. "I'll see you tomorrow," you wave to him before walking out the door. 

_ Next day _

You arrive to class right before the bell rang. As you walked across the room you couldn't help but hear some girls whispering while staring at you. Once you looked in their direction they started to giggle and continue. Reiner noticed what was happening. 

"Ladies is there something funny you'd like to tell the class?" His voice was stern. 

"It's nothing Mr. Braun I'm sorry," the girl replies in a seducing tone. 

He gives a disgusted look, "yeah ok anyways let's start the lecture."

You looked back at the group of girls and noticed they were giving you looks. Looking back to pay attention you watched the clock tick waiting for class to end. 

Everyone was released by the bell. You get up and start walking back to your dorm. On the way over you saw Jean. He was bothering another female.  _ God, he was desperate.  _ He looked over and saw you. When his eyes met you his whole demeanor changed. He turned around so he could avoid you. You smiled at the fact that Reiner scared Jean so much that he'll avoid you without him being around. 

At last, you made it to your dorm safely. Stepping towards the door you saw an envelope on the doormat. You pick it up and bring it inside. Grabbing a knife from the kitchen you rip it open. A photo falls out onto the table. Picking it up in horror you see that it's a picture of you and Reiner yesterday. There was writing in the back of it: "Stop hoeing around with your teacher and leave him for me."

Instantly you grab your phone from your pocket at text Reiner. 

"Someone was watching us yesterday and they took a picture of us together."

"Fuck," he replies. 

"What do we do?" Your heart is racing as you type. 

"If they have any requests just listen because they have evidence and can easily expose us if you refuse." His text made you frustrated but he was right. 

Right at that moment, you got a text from an unknown number. 

"Braun is mine and if you don't stop this little relationship with him then you'll have what's coming."

All of the stalker issues had your head spinning. Your body went limp and fell over onto the table; you passed out. 

"Y/n? Hello? Hey, can you hear me?" 

You slowly open your eyes and see Sasha leaning her face close to yours while you lay in bed. 

"Hey! How are you feeling? I heard a loud bang in the kitchen and saw you passed out," she was worried and scanned your face for any marks. 

"I'm fine Sasha thank you for helping me," you smile and turn to your side. 

The whole week you've been feeling anxious, waiting for something to pop out at you. Reiner has agreed with you that you'll have to avoid each other again until you're in the clear. 

A text message buzzes your phone. It was them again. 

"Let's meet behind the library tonight @ 7 pm."

Your nervous feeling flushed over your body. You've never met these people before let alone not know what they could do to you. But you had to listen to Reiner or else your building relationship would be revealed to the whole school. 

_ 7:00 pm _

You walk across campus making a beeline toward the library. Reaching the back you see a small figure. They turn around to face you and you realize, it was the girl that was trying to flirt with Reiner in front of the whole class. 

"Hello y/n, I hope you've been well," she says with a devilish grin. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: there will be in depth description of gore events happening so if that triggers you please click away or skip past the part.

You watch the girl smile at you, it was filled with hatred, "I'm Annie if you didn't know."

"Why did you ask to meet," you demanded. 

"Isn't it obvious? I want to claim what's mine," she laughs. 

"He was never yours," your fists tighten as words fell out her mouth. She noticed your anger and used it to her advantage. 

"Aww is someone mad that they have competition they can't handle?" She mocks a sad face. 

"What's the purpose of being here? To talk your shit and leave? You're all bark and no bite," you reply through clenched teeth. 

Annie gives a nonchalant surprised expression, "alright then. Let's get this over with so I can go see him after."

Your body started to feel like it's on fire from being enraged. Annie positions herself before she gestures you to initiate the fight. 

"I don't start fights, you can try first though," your face becomes expressionless as you tuck your hair into your hoodie. 

Annie shrugs, "your wish is my command."

She charges forward trying to attempt a swing towards your face. You duck and kick your leg out, making her trip. Quickly jumping down, you pin her arms with your legs. Inflamed you start to hurl fists into her face. Spit and blood spilling out of her mouth and nose. 

Annie suddenly knees you in the back which makes you fall over in pain. She flips you over and grabs you by the collar of your shirt to lift you up. 

"You're going to pay for that," she wipes blood off her lip. 

Winding her arm back she blows a fast punch right in your eye socket. Your neck flew back giving you whiplash. Annie drops you and kneels down and stares at you with her icy cold blue eyes. 

"You poor creature, too bad you can't keep up," she lets out a small giggle. 

You slowly hoist yourself up meeting eyes with her, "spoke too soon."

You grab her ankle and pulled it, she fell on her back. You stand up and start pounding your foot against her head. She struggles to move under your forceful strikes. You stop to pick her up by her hair and lash her head toward a railing. Annie falls over; every nerve in her face couldn't move. Her nose was crooked, blood covered her face, bruises painted her face purple, and had a few gashes. 

You step close to her as she laid motionless. Her eyes move up and widen, scared thinking you would finish her with a curb stomp. You lift her head so she could face you. 

"I dare you to try me again," you throw her down and wipe your hand on your hoodie. 

You hustle back to your dorm before Annie comes back for a second round. Luckily you guys met up at night so no one will notice your eye is swollen shut and purple. 

Entering your dorm you head straight to the bathroom to clean all the blood, dirt, sweat, and saliva off of your skin. After showering you get dressed and fill a bag with ice so you can at least reduce the swelling.

_ The morning after _

You completely forget to tell Reiner what happened so when you walked into class with a bruised eye he let out an audible gasp. You couldn't stop to tell him because there were people in the class. Not much later Annie steps in the doorway. She had bandages all over her face. Everyone's eyes were on her and you could tell she didn't like the attention. 

She wobbles over to her little posse and drops in the middle of them. They whisper to each other for a second and their chatter came to a stop when Annie spoke. Their heads whipped in your direction, their stares burned on the side of your head. 

As usual, class was dismissed you stayed back so you can explain things to Reiner. 

"Hey, I got into a fight," you tell him as you walk over to his desk. 

"Are you okay? Do you need the hospital? I have stuff at my apartment to help your eye? Who was it?" He was an endless record of questions. 

"I'm fine but it was Annie the girl with bandages on her head today," you roll your eyes. 

Reiners expression turned from worried to shocked, "you did that to her? Wow." He didn't know you had so much fight in yourself. 

As you go over to sit on his desk he gets up from his chair and approaches you. 

"Am I allowed to check your eye?" He asks before touching your face. 

You nod giving him consent to touch your eye. He gently pulls your eyelid up and examines it, midway through he got distracted and gazed into your eye. Stroking your cheek with his thumb your face started to flush. He then realized what was happening and stopped. 

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he apologizes while pulling his hand back. "I think you should go back to your dorm and put more ice on it," he says pulling your chin up with his finger to look at him. 

You agree and leave his classroom trying to hurry back to your dorm. Feeling like a walking target. You saw Jean with the same girl as before but this time she looked a bit familiar. Then that's when it hit you; Jean and Annie are helping each other achieve the same goal.


	13. Chapter 13

_ Jean & Annie POV _

  
"What the hell happened to you?" Jean stares at Annie as she walks over. 

"I got my ass kicked what else could've happened?" She retorts. 

"I told you not to hurt her as much because I didn't think she could fight, not go super easy on her and let her kick your ass," he states. 

"Look I did what you asked. I embarrassed myself in front of the class pretending to flirt with my teacher just for you," Annie rolls her eyes in disgust. 

"Anyways just continue the act a little more. I promise I'll set you up with Armin or Bertholdt after this," Jean begs. 

"Fine. I don't understand why you can't just leave her be with Mr. Braun. They're not hurting anyone, well besides you," she says as she adjusts her bandages. 

"Because she could do so much better with me and it seems weird that a whole ass teacher is going out with a student," his tone of voice started to sound frustrated. "I want her all to myself," forming a dark smile on his face. 

_ Y/n POV _

You were appalled as the truth started to unfold in front of you. Jean is trying any way he could just to be with you. Mid thought you heard footsteps come from the hallway, it was Mikasa. 

"What happened to your eye?" She asks tilting her head to the side. 

You look over at her concerned expression, "I got in a fight with Annie."

She cracks a smile, "did you win?"

You shook your head signifying that you did win. 

Mikasa lets out a small laugh, "I'm glad."

While you and Mikasa conversed about random topics a low knock came from the door. Your conversation came to a stop and you both turned your head in the direction of the knock. You get up and look through the peephole; it was Annie. 

"I know someone's in there can you please open up," she looks directly into the peephole. 

You unlock the door and pull it open, "What do you want Annie?"

"I'm here to warn you," her whole demeanor was serious. 

You were hesitant to believe what she was going to say but you decided to hear her out first.

"go on," nodding your head. 

"I blindly accepted to help Jean get closer to you. I'm just now realizing how horrible that sounds so I'm here to tell you to watch out for him," she says. 

You were relieved to know that someone else finds Jean crazy. Then you felt bad, Annie literally had to fight you just for him. She probably didn't even want to fight you but she did it just for his sake. 

"I do have a plan," she perks up. 

"What is it?" You reply. 

"I will keep going back to Jean feeding him lies about what happens between us. I'll get him to spill stuff about you and we'll record it. After we're in the clear we'll send it to Dean Smith," she suggested. 

"Yes, this is a great idea," you approved. 

You and Annie discuss a bit more about the situation before she left. Right as she left your phone buzzed. 

_ One message from Reiner _

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"Not at the moment, what's up?"

"Come over? :)"

"Of course, I'll be there in 10."

You get changed into comfy clothes and head over to his apartment. You turn up to the parking lot and make your way into the building. Arriving at his door you knock and wait. 

He opens the door; he wore basketball shorts and a hoodie. That same minty lavender aroma was lingering on his clothes. 

"Hey my little fighter," he smiles and lets you in. 

"I have some important news before we do anything that could ruin a moment," you say turning to face him. "I talked to Annie and she said that this whole plan is from Jean and he's just using her to help him."

Reiner was surprised but a bit confused about how Jean continues to intrude on your relationship. "Are you guys going to tell the Dean?"

"We're going to get him to confess something and record it. After that, we'll send it to the Dean," you reply. 

He shakes his head in approval, "I'm glad that you're both going to stop him from continuing that behavior."

You awkwardly smile at him. He smiled back and grabs your hand to lead you to his room. You sit on his bed and watch him click through movies. Even though you've sat with him and watched movies it still gives you butterflies. 

He finally chose a movie and sat next to you. While you were watching you noticed that he wasn't even looking at the tv, he was admiring you. Turning your head in his direction he got embarrassed and quickly shifted his gaze to the movie. 

Towards the end of the movie, you saw Reiner leaning close to your side asleep. Seconds later he tips over and cuddles on your shoulder. You tap him to see if he would be okay with him sleeping on you. He slowly opens his eyes and wraps his arms around your waist and falls back asleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

You wake up in his bedroom. Feeling strong arms tied around your waist you turn to see Reiner; he was still asleep. As you start to play with his hair he sluggishly opens his eyes. 

His pupils dilated as he focused on your face. A smile creeps up the corners of his mouth. "You look so precious," he says, poking your nose. 

You start to uncontrollably smile at his comment. Reiner starts to unwrap his arms from your body and get out of bed. You decided to follow since both of you had to attend school. 

"You don't need to leave just to change your clothes, I'll lend you something to wear," he points to his closet. "We know what happened last time you went back to change," he laughs. 

You trail after Reiner into his walk-in closet. He points to a section of his closet where a stack of cozy clothes lay. 

"You can borrow some of those clothes. It's mainly old sweats and hoodies I can't fit," he says as he runs his fingers through his hair. 

He steps out the closet and lets you have your privacy to change. Once you both were ready you split ways and drive back to your dorm to grab your bag. 

Walking to class you see Annie, she was waiting for you. 

"Hey I'm going to meet up with Jean after class today, I'll text you the location so you can record the conversation," she says in an assuring tone. 

"Ok great," you reply. 

Since you guys had the same class you decided to just walk with her. You arrived at class and see Reiner diligently filling out paperwork. The alarming sound of the bell filled the halls. You sat in your seat and waited, soon enough the lecture ended. 

Annie looked over in your direction before leaving the room. You stayed behind a bit to give her time to reach close to the spot. Your phone rang with Annie's name and location. It was a short distanced walk across the hallway of classrooms. When you spotted the two you hid behind a pillar close enough to hear them. Whipping your phone out you started to record. 

"Did you go to Marlo's party a while back?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is that where you saw y/n."

"Yeah, she looked hot in the dress she wore."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I tried to but she wasn't budging so I gave her a strong drink. It knocked her out so I took her to my frat house, but someone stopped me and forced me to put her down."

Annie was trying to hide her disgust. She can't even put the image in her head into words. Feeling sick to her stomach she stopped Jean before he could finish his story. 

"I have to go, I just realized I have tutoring in the library," she turns and jogs away. 

You sneak away from the site and search for Annie in the library. Finally, you see her waiting in the far back. 

"Do you get it?" She asks. 

"Of course I did," you pull your phone out to show her. 

"Great now we'll anonymously send this to the Dean," Annie says with a smile plastered across her face. 


	15. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will include a part about insecurities so if it doesn't apply to you just scroll a bit I guess idk.   
> Important play the following songs at "~~~":  
> In for it- Tory Lanez  
> All I need- Lloyd *SLOWED*  
> Doves in the wind- SZA  
> D!ck- starboi *SLOWED*  
> Birthday s3x- Jeremiah *SLOWED*  
> The take- Tory Lanez

Annie takes your phone and works her magic. A couple of minutes go by until she gives you your phone back. 

"I just sent it, hopefully, Dean Smith sees this in the span of 2-3 days," Annie says with a half-smile. 

You thank her for helping you get out of the obsessive drama and head out of the library. You arrived at your dorm and chose to finish homework to pass some time. Surprisingly halfway through you got an email back from the Dean. 

"Thank you for addressing this campus issue. After inspection, I will get back to you as soon as possible."

A feeling of relief washed over you as you thought everything with be back to normal. You wrap up your work and go straight to bed. A few days go by until you received another email. 

"The staff and I took care of the problem. You will no longer see Jean Kirstein on campus."

Your heart raced with excitement; you finally felt free from him. Suddenly an unexpected commotion was going on outside your dorm, you go out to see what's going on. It was Jean, he was throwing a fit at Erwin. 

"Please Dean Smith just give me a second chance. I won't bother her anymore! I don't want to be expelled. Please, we have 3 more weeks until graduation just let me walk," he exclaimed as he drags all his personal belongings with him. 

"I don't want to hear it. This is unacceptable behavior, especially coming from you as our lacrosse captain," Erwin says, annoyed at his begging. 

You laughed as you watched him complain and whine about being expelled. 

_ 3 weeks later _

It was finally the day you waited for: graduation. You stood in front of the mirror brushing your dress down a bit. Mikasa walks in and stares at you quietly. You turn your attention to her waiting for her to say something. 

"You look nice," she says and walks away. 

Sasha appears in the doorway after Mikasa leaves. She was in awe at your outfit. 

"Y/n you look stunning," she compliments with eagerness. 

"Thank you," you reply. 

Mikasa reappears next to Sasha, "guys we need to hurry or we'll be late for the ceremony."

All of you sprawl to grab your cap and gown and hustle to the stadium. Arriving, you were seated next to Annie and Bertholdt. Looking around you spotted Reiner, once he noticed that you saw him, he winked and smiled at you. 

The ceremony went on for 2 hours. After waiting for what felt like the longest 2 hours of your life you walked the stage and received your diploma. 

You met up with Reiner after it ended. He was excited to see you. His smile never left his face when he saw you. 

"Y/n I'm proud of you," he says, giving you a warm hug. 

"Thank you for everything Reiner," you respond. 

He lets go and gives his signature pat on your head, "you wanna come with me back to my apartment?"

Hearing that sentence made you geeked. You nod your head enthusiastically.

He laughs, "someone's excited to get some alone time."

He takes you to the parking lot where he parked. You hop in as he starts the car. He pulls out and starts to drive to his apartment. 

Entering the apartment you wait for Reiner to unlock the door. Once it unlocks he open and holds the door for you to walk in first. He trails behind you, all of a sudden you feel a hand on your waist and pulls you. Reiner turns you around and pins your back against the wall. 

"I've been waiting for this moment," he smirks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His lips come crashing down onto yours engaging a rough passionate kiss. You tangle your fingers in his hair. He pushes his tongue between your lips trying to gains access to your tongue. You accept and let your tongue slide against his. 

He breaks away and gives a mischievous smile, "follow me I bought you something."

You follow Reiner to his room where he holds a small bag. 

"Go to my closet and try it on," he says as he hands it to you. 

You take the bag and obey his instructions. Reaching into the bag you pull out a red lace set in your size. Putting it on you realized that your stretch marks were showing which made you feel embarrassed. Poking your head out the closet you see Reiner patiently waiting. 

"What's wrong y/n?" He asks a bit worried. 

"It's nothing I'm just afraid you won't like my stretch marks," you reply, sounding a little upset. 

"Aww come here," he pats his lap. 

You walk over to him; he was captivated by your body. He spots a stretch mark and playfully kisses it. Every mark on your body was kissed. He wanted your body to feel loved. 

You tug on his shirt, "why don't you strip for me."

His face reddens at your remark but complies. He slowly starts to unbutton his shirt and pull it off. His sculpted abs were revealed. Soon enough Reiner was stripped to his underwear. You can see his print and let's just say, he had a lot to pack. 

As you lay on his bed he starts to climb over your body. Looking at you up and down, admiring what's in front of him. He starts to kiss your neck and carefully make his way down to your breasts. He gently sucks on your skin, creating a hickey. You let out a low gasp as Reiner gave more hickeys around your chest. 

He lightly tugs on your top to let your breast out. His eyes twinkled at the sight of your bare chest. Without even thinking his lips attach to your right breast while his hand caressed the other. Your breathing became low and heavy. 

Reiner looks up with a sly expression, he starts to lower himself. He slides his hand between your thighs to open your legs. Trailing kisses from your inner thigh he meets your core. He stops and looks up to meet eye contact with you. 

"Is this what you want?" He asks teasingly. 

You were too embarrassed to say anything so you nodded. Reiner wasn't satisfied with a nod; he enters a finger inside you. 

"Use your words," he demands. 

"Yes.. this is what I want," you shyly mutter. 

"Good girl."

He thrusts his finger farther into your hole as he lowers his head. His went tongue met your clit. Your back arched up as you let out a moan. Reiner wanted to hear you moan more so he added another finger and picked up the speed. You gripped onto the sheets and moan his name. 

Reiner stops and sits up, you whine wanting more. His eyes trail from your stomach up to your eyes. As he looks directly at you he licks the fingers that were just inside of you. 

"You taste sweet," licking the rest of your fluids off of his fingers. 

You take his hand and pull him down to the open space next to you. As Reiner lays down you creep your way between his legs. You lightly trace your fingers on his bulging print which causes it to twitch. Reiner starts to get flustered when you pull on the band of his underwear. 

You pull it down far enough for his dick to spring out. You stared at it in awe, he was rock hard. Leaning in you wrap your lips around the head of his dick. Pre-cum spilled all over your tongue. Reiner throws his head back and groans. 

"Fuck y/n.."

You bob your head and increase the speed. He grabs your hair and pushes your head down farther. Your eyes roll back as his tip hits your uvula. Reiner's breathing started to accelerate with every pump. He pulls your head up so you can face him. 

"You're not gonna make me cum without letting me in that tight pussy," he lets go of your hair and smiles. 

He gets up and stands at the edge of the bed. You scoot your way over to him on all fours, your ass facing him. He gazed at your rear, it's a perfect angle for him to see your pussy. 

"Arch your back for me babe," he says running his hand down the spine of your back.

You followed and arched as much as you could. Reiner groans as he watches your hole spread open by itself from your arch. He holds his dick at the entrance but stops before he could go in. 

"How bad do you want it," he asks

"I.. want it," you mumble.

He grabs your hair and pulls it, "I said how bad do you want it." 

"I want you to fuck me Reiner," you moan. 

He stuffs himself in your tight wet hole. You cry out in pain as he thrusts deeper. His size was stretching you out. With every drive, you can feel a knot form in your stomach. Your walls squeeze tighter around his cock. 

"You're so.. tight..," Reiner breathlessly moans. 

He flips you over on your back and spreads your legs. His eyes lingering around your body again, he wants to worship your body. He centers himself at the entrance and pushes inside. His slow pace started to pick up until he was pounding you. His rapidness made you sprawl out on the bed, moaning uncontrollably. You look down at your lower abdomen and notice a bump with every stroke. He  was really in your guts. 

Reiner spotted you sweating a bit and turning a shade darker than your normal skin tone. He slows his tempo and leans down to place a kiss on your forehead. 

"It's ok, breathe y/n, I'll slow down if you need me to," Reiner reassures as he teases you with slow strokes. 

You catch your breath, "it's ok you can keep going."

He puts both hands around your hips and starts to speed up. His skin slapping against yours while fluids leak. Reiner lets out a deep throaty moan and drops his head back. Both of you were close to climax. He looks down at your naked body and hovers his thumb over your clit. 

"Cum on my dick baby, I want your juices," he starts to draw circles around your sensitive spot. 

The knot progressively got bigger the longer he played with you. Your mouth hung open as you moaned and gasped for air. Your moans only encouraged Reiner to pick up his pace. You squirt all over him, letting your juices soak all over his girth. Not long after you cum he pulls out and bust on your stomach. Hot white puddles of cum fall. Reiner catches his breath and leaves to grab a towel. He comes back and wipes the semen off and tosses it into a hamper. Groaning from exhaustion he toppled over next to you and pulls you close to cuddle for a moment. Then he said the words you've been longingly waiting for. 

"I love you."


End file.
